One Second of Serenity
by Lilac Cherry Blossoms
Summary: They call them yami, darkness but does that mean that they have to ever be enveloped by darkness? Maybe one girl , maybe, can show them the path to dawn . Maybe then they will have their second of serenity .
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second YGO story . I'm trying something new that came to me really , really early in the sleep deprived morning . I'm going to try real hard on this one !

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO or Metal Gear . They belong to Kazuki Takakshi and Hideo Kojima / Konami respectively .

One Second of Serenity

Chapter 1

Lighten Up

Yami Bakura surveyed his hikari and his friends with a look of bored interest as they headed on their way to a game convention . They were so lively , so full of faith in their friendship and bursting with hope for a bright future . They were inseparable . At least Yugi , Anzu , Tristain and Jou were . His hikari just tagged along every now and then . It sickened him ! All their talk of friendship and love for one another . Not to mention his hikari , he was just pitiful , fighting it . Trying to convince himself that he belonged in their group . That he was their friend . Just then as Ryou ambled silently along with Yugi and tachi he sensed someone watching them .

Ryou turned his head to see his yami on the other side of the road . Staring at them so intensely that he hadn't noticed Ryou looking at him . Ryou smiled a little, but just a little . His yami wasn't half as bad as he used to be but he still scared him with his devious way of thinking and sarcastically , demented comments . ' I think I'll call out to him.' Ryou thought . " Hey Yami ! Yami Bakura ! Over here , it's Ryou ." Ryou called . Yami Bakura snapped out of his reverie . ' Damn , Ryou's seen me . Figures , I am an idiot !' Bakura scowled and ignored Ryou's calls to get his attention . He turned and continued his trek down the pavement.

* * *

Yugi and tachi walked into the videogames' section of the convention and began to look around the stall . " Hey Yug , guess what ?" Jou said excitedly . Yugi shrugged carelessly . " What?" he replied satring at Jou with his big , innocent , violet eyes . Jou looked disappointed that Yugi hadn't tried to guess but continued . "Remember my sister Shizuka ? Well she's coming to stay with me for a while . For six months ! Isn't that great ?" Jounouchi said . Yugi smiled , he knew how much Jounouchi had missed his sister . " Yeah , it sure is . When is she coming ?" Yugi asked . Jounouchi scratched his head trying to remember . " At the end of this month . She'll be staying from July to December ."

Anzu spoke . " You must be real excited Jou . I can't wait for her to come ! It'll be great to have another girl around for a change ." Anzu tossed her short , brown hair . Tristain's eyes lit up . " Yeah ! It's been almost about a year since we saw her last ." Jounouchi glared at him . " Don't get any ideas . I plan to keep you and Otogi far away from Shizuka ." Anzu giggled . " Yeah , remember how he and Otogi used to try and kill each other for her attention . By the way , when was the last time anyone saw Mai ?" They all shrugged . Anzu turned sympathetic eyes towards Jou . " Hey , look at the preview for the new Metal Gear game !" Yugi said changing the subject . Jou gave him a grateful smile .

* * *

Yami lay alone on the bed in Yugi's room . Yugi had gone out with his friends . He had stubbornly refused to go , he just wanted to be alone . At first the notion of having friends had seemed great to him . That however, was before he had regained his body . He , Yugi , Ryou and Yami no Bakura had headed for Egypt last month , there they had met with Malik and Ishizu and had proceeded to regain his and Yami Bakura's bodies . Yami had thought for certain that this would have made him happy . But since they had done the ritual he had fallen into a depression so deep that there seemed no escape . " Why ? But why ?" he said as he stared at the ceiling and began to drift asleep.

A Month Ago –

Yami Bakura felt cold . He felt very cold , which was strange since he was in Egypt . Not only that but his head throbbed and there was a damp cloth placed on it .

The impact of regaining his body had definitely had a negative affect on him . " I see your finally awake ." Bakura turned his head to see a pair of lavender eyes staring at him . " You passed out after you reclaimed your body . You have a fever , Ishizu says that you have to rest . The pharaoh took the ritual way better than you did !" Yami Bakura scowled . He could remember , it felt as if he were being ripped in half and burnt alive at the same time . It was an excruciating sensation but it was worth having his old body back . " Well if it isn't Malik , my old friend ." Bakura said sarcastically .

Malik rolled his eyes . " Accomplice is more like it . You know , I dunno Bakura , I think you look better when you're using Ryou's body ." Malik pulled a small vial of lilac coloured liquid from his pocket and began to fiddle with it . Yami no Bakura felt cold , very cold but he could feel the warm heat rays that were pouring through the window heating his body beneath his blanket . " Malik … Malik , get out . I wish to be alone ." Malik placed the vial down on Bakura's bedside table. " You'll need to drink this once a month in order to maintain your body ." With that said he left through the door without another word . Bakura eyed the potion warily . He knew not what it was concocted with except for a few things. Hair from Ryou and hair from him and also blood from them both, that was all he knew that was essential for it . 'They must have taken my blood and hair while I was asleep.'

Yami Bakura rose shakily from off the bed . His legs felt stiff and he felt dizzy but he quickly steadied himself . He stumbled across to a long mirror next to a wardrobe . He gasped . It was him , his darker tanned skin , his slightly narrowed dark brown eyes , his lighter , shorter fluffier hair and all of the scars his body had obtained so long ago . Bakura shakily traced his hands across the scars on his face . He ran his hands across his face , he twirled his hair , he wanted to make sure everything was real . Not just another dream or illusion created by the shadows to taunt him . He was finally once again , breathing his own life !

In the room next to Yami no Bakura's lay Yami no Yugi . Some may call him by his real name Atem/Atemu , Yami , Yami Yugi , the other Yugi . It didn't matter to him . He no longer cared . Yami hadn't like Bakura passed out after the ritual instead he was just very tired . He felt completely and utterly exhausted . He had already examined himself . He felt trapped for some reason , as if he was enslaved by the darkness and would never be able to leave . He didn't know why . Yami had tried to smile at Yugi as Yugi had beamed at him . More delighted than anyone else for Yami that he would be getting a chance to finally finish his life . Yami didn't feel happy . He had gone into the sanctuary with a completely enlightened feeling and had come out feeling like a sunken , depressed teen in drug rehab. Except it was a feeling similar except worse , much worse .

There was a knock at the door . Ishizu stuck her head in . " Pharoah ? Pharoah , may I get you anything ?" She asked . Yami shook his head dumbly . " No …well actually , I am thirsty ." he said . Ishizu watched her beloved pharaoh with concern . His voice sounded so dead .

Present Time –

Jou , Yugi and Yami were at the airport . Yami after being begged by Yugi had complied and had tagged along to collect Jounouchi 's little sister , Shizuka . He didn't really remember her nor did he care . He suddenly had no interest whatsoever in making friends . " There she is Yug ! C'mon ." Jou grabbed Yugi and dragged him towards the exit doors of the airport . Yami followed a short distance behind him .

Shizuka brushed a strand of her reddish brown hair behind her ear as she exited the airport . She scanned with her pretty , dark green eyes for any sign of her older brother Jounouchi . She sighted him and smiled as she saw him running towards her with his short friend at his side . " Shizuka ." Jou said sweeping his sister into a tight hug . " I've missed ya sis. How've you been going ?" Shizuka smiled again , she loved being with her big brother again . " Fine . I'm glad to finally be here ."

" Yeah , and just in time for summer so that school doesn't keep you away from me . Not only that but you'll actually be going to school with me ! This is like a dream Shiz.!" Jounouchi said . Shizuka grinned . Her brother always called her by some sort of stupid name . She turned her attention towards Yugi and the person behind him .

" Aww yeah ! I almost forgot . You remember Yugi right ?" Shizuka nodded . " Well this is Yugi and uh … what should she call you Yami ?" Jou directed his question at the solemn looking pharaoh . " Huh ?" his question caught Atemu off guard . Yami no Yugi shrugged . " Atem , Yami no Yugi , anything , it doesn't matter to me ." Shizuka stared at him in awe . Something about the silent pharaoh was very captivating . " Uh sis. Are you alright ?" Jounouchi waved his hand in front of her face . Shizuka laughed . " Sorry Jou . It's nice to see you again Yugi and it's nice to finally meet you Atem ." Shizuka smiled at him . Yami just nodded .

' It's a sin to smile so much . Why is she still looking at me ?' Yami thought frustratedly . ' I guess she's just happy to see her brother again .'

Jou sweared as he looked at his watch . " Look Shizuka . I really hate to do this but I have this thing to take care of . Why don't you go with Yugi and Yami and I'll meet you later for your party ."

Shizuka nodded her understanding . "Alright Jounouchi , just promise to be on time ." Jou grinned and gave her a thumbs up . " Of course . Then we'll spend the whole week together . See ya !" He ran off . Yugi looked at Shizuka she seemed slightly disappointed but she knew her brother would leave only if it was important. ' If only she knew what Jou has planned .' Yugi thought .

" Well let's get going Shizuka . Are you tired , I could drop you straight home if you are?" Yugi said sweetly . Shizuka giggled . " You're very sweet Yugi. My flight was only forty minutes so I'm not tired ." Yugi blushed . " That's great . Would you like to hang out with me and Yami for a while ?" Shizuka nodded happily .

Yugi had taken Shizuka to get lunch . They were at a pizza place not far from the airport . " Aren't you hungry ?" Shizuka asked Yami as he stared blankly at his untouched pizza . " A little bit . I was just thinking that's all ." he replied . Yugi sighed . Yugi was worried sick about Yami , he wouldn't talk to him and he didn't know what was wrong with him . A silence fell upon the small trio for a while as they sat eating . Yugi decided to break it . " So Shizuka what do you want to do this summer ?" he asked .

" Loads of things really . I want to go to the beach like when I was younger and I was hoping that maybe you guys could teach me how to duel sometime ." Shizuka answered . " Yami stared at Shizuka while Yugi continued to try his best at being polite . She was pretty . Simple and pretty but after she had smiled at him at the airport he had felt strange . Yugi noticed Yami's staring . ' Maybe she could help lighten him up .'

* * *

" Hmph … like I care about his little sister ." Yami Bakura scoffed as he argued with Ryou . " I don't want to go . You and your little friends are a waste of my time." Ryou raised an eyebrow and retaliated . " So you sitting down whole day doing nothing isn't a waste of time ? " he said . Bakura growled . Ryou smirked . He loved it when he was right . " Cheer up Bakura ! It'll be much better than being here by yourself , you'll see ." Bakura remained silent . Sometimes he couldn't help but think that him having his own body in itself was a waste ."

AN: I really hope you guys like that . I used the derivations of their names that I liked . Sorry if I confused you when switching between the yamis' names . I plan to make this a Yami/Shizuka/Bakura . I'd love any suggestions you have to offer . Please review .

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity sighed sadly as she reread the note in her hands. This was bad and it was her fault as well. What had she been thinking three months ago when she had tried to befriend Yami Yugi _and_ Yami Bakura. Sure, she got along well with them both but they hated each other's guts, they would never ever be friends. She leaned against the wall behind her heavily. A lot had happened since she had come to visit Joey. For one thing, she wasn't returning to live with her mother.

Serenity's mother had packed up all of Serenity's possessions and had shipped them to her father's house where she was staying with Joey. Then she had gone off to China to live with an old friend of hers. Serenity hadn't been sad, her mother's love for her had vanished in less than a year, maybe it was better that they be separated. She was still her mother though, so Serenity promised herself to write her at least once a year.

Yami Bakura was Serenity's best friend, no doubt. She had helped him to look positively at life and he was taking his new chance at having a life seriously. He was a changed man. He and Serenity would go to church together on the weekends and go on trips to the mountains and even to onsens. They had become very close, they were almost inseparable.

Yami Yugi or Atemu on the other hand, was also one of her very good friends. Serenity taught him to take each day in stride and to be grateful for his life. Yami was quiet most of the time but Serenity enjoyed his company, he even taught her how to duel. Yugi had come up to her one day almost in tears thanking her for being Yami's friend. Yami had improved greatly and he was beginning to open up more to everyone.

And now … now her two best friends were telling her to choose between them. Serenity surveyed the note again.

_Serenity, it's time to decide. Either that or we decide for you. You have until next week same day, same time to decide. By then if you haven't chosen, we will have a duel to the death. When one of our life points deplete, the other player will have to kill himself. _

_Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi. _

_P.S – Our Serenity has given us so much but now the second is almost up. _

Serenity collapsed against her locker, while her body was wracked with tears. They were both her friends. She couldn't choose but obviously they both thought of her as more than a friend. They had told her actually in their own way.

Flashback

The sun was setting over the lake as Serenity and Yami sat in the swings by the park. They had been sitting in silence for more than an hour when Yami finally spoke up.

"Serenity, you've been a great friend, you're very special to me." There was another short silence. "I want you to know … you're the only thing worth living for in my life. I l- … you understand right?" Yami muttered. Serenity blushed and glanced down at the grass but didn't answer.

End Flashback.

Yes, that had been Yami's way of telling her how much she meant to him. Bakura had been a bit more clear but yet still a bit puzzling.

Flashback

"Serenity, meaning peacefulness, tranquility, whatever." Bakura grinned. "It's just a really nice feeling to have at least once in your life. I'm really lucky though, to have a walking, talking, breathing bit of Serenity. Don't you think?" Serenity laughed and hit him playfully. "What madness are you spouting today, Shakespeare?" Suddenly, Yami Bakura's face was inches from hers. "Shakespeare, huh?" He backed off a few feet. "Alright, I'll let you get away with that one. Since, I am in love, in love with you Serenity. As you're love itself. You're all the nice feelings in the world. You're special."

"Wh-what?" Serenity asked, genuinely confused at Yami Bakura's mad rantings of her name and love. Bakura scowled, "Don't be daft. You heard me. I love you. Now let's go, we're going to be late for the movie." And with that he had stalked off without another word.

End Flashback.

Life was being cruel to her, of that Serenity was sure. Another thing she was sure of was that she wasn't going to choose and they weren't going to have that duel either.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I took long in updating. Please review.

LCB.


End file.
